


Talking Body

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Series: Triangles Are My Favorite Shape [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athlok had been slipping little suggestions and innuendos into their conversations, all directions pointing to sex somewhere down the road, so he shouldn’t have been so surprised to find the Iron Bull in his bed one evening. Sex ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to JustJasper for reading this over for me and giving me some advice! :D You're awesome!

Athlok had been slipping little suggestions and innuendos into their conversations, all directions pointing to sex somewhere down the road, so he shouldn’t have been so surprised to find the Iron Bull in his bed one evening. At first, he had been almost scared of the Bull, all the tales of the Qun sending their bloodthirsty spies after the Tal-Vashoth making Athlok more than hesitant to accept the man’s help initially. Of course, it was ridiculous to turn down such an offer, a whole crew of men and the Qun behind them while the Inquisition was just blossoming into being something worthwhile. Quickly, Bull proved himself to be reliable, loyal, and downright friendly. Not long after that, the feeling of admiration and attraction rose up within Athlok, often finding reason to seek the Bull out, heading to the training field when he knew the Chargers were using it, getting a regular seat at Bull’s table in the bar. Athlok couldn’t help but let his eyes trail over the Bull’s form, those curves of muscles, the fleshy swell of Bull’s shapely stomach and hips, his wide hands that Athlok was surprised (and _pleased_ ) to find were bigger than his own.

  
He hadn’t thought anything of the fact that pale light was flickering against the walls of his room when he opened the door, probably meaning Josephine had been at some point, or one of the maids had anticipated the arrival. The papers and cup of tea he’d been holding nearly fell out of his hands when he fully entered his quarters. He bit his lip, eying the large man sitting fully clothed on the side of the mattress, feeling thoroughly shocked and blessed to have that wall of silver flesh and muscles in his bed. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips, that familiar feeling of _want_ for the Bull blooming in his gut. He was experienced himself, having bedded his share of men, but the shiver of anticipation that ran through him now was stronger than anything he’d felt in a long time.

  
“So, listen. I’ve caught the hints,” Bull said as Athlok just stared from his spot by the door, that small, fuckin’ beautiful smirk pulling at the Boss’ full lips. Standing slowly, he continued, “I get it. You want to ride the Bull.”

  
Heat rose in Athlok’s cheeks, and he was sure that Bull could tell that his dark gray skin turned a shade darker. At the same time, Athlok let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and rolled his eyes slightly. Bull crossed the quarters, drawing close to Athlok but not close enough to make him feel cornered. His eyes flickered over the Bull, grazing over his massive shoulders, down his exposed chest and stomach, catching somewhere below his belt for a moment before his gazed lifted his pale orange eyes up to Bull’s stormy blue ones. He smiled then, wide and tempting.

  
“Took you long enough,” Athlok teased gently, finding his voice, “Thought a Ben-Hassrath spy would catch on quicker.”

  
Bull shrugged slightly, still prowling closer, the look in his eye a little hungry, “Can’t say I blame you, but I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.”

  
Athlok scoffed, crossing the room towards his dresser to set down his things. He was pretty sure he needed his hands free for whatever was about to happen. When he turned back towards Bull, he was still in the same spot.

  
“Aren’t you going to show me?” Athlok quipped, putting a hand on his hip and jutting it out enticingly. He could tell Bull’s gaze swept over him in that moment, but the man didn’t step anycloser.

  
“See, you say that, but you really don’t know what that means,” Bull stated, gesturing broadly with his hands, “I’m a big guy. I have some pretty varied tastes. Things can get a little rough, but I like to make sure my partners are well-prepared for it.”

  
“Meaning, what exactly?” Athlok said, confidence stance faltering as nervousness crept in.

  
“We can take it nice and easy today, if you still want to do this, but you still need a safeword. I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” Bull explained patiently, the care obvious in his expression as the hungry look faded into something more fond.

  
“Oh,” Athlok shifted, hands dropping to his sides, “I… still want to. I never had one.”

  
“It’s alright. Sure a big guy like you was usually doing the manhandling,” Bull took a step closer, and stopped again, “I want to make you feel good. We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

  
“Alright,” Athlok nodded, licking his lips that felt suddenly dry, “Do I have to pick a word?”

  
Bull shrugged, which only further stressed how big and massive his shoulders were, “If you don’t have one, we can use Katoh.”

  
Athlok nodded slowly, the word familiar from studying Qunlat, a word that ended things.

  
“Katoh. Right.”

  
“So if anything gets too much, or if I do something you don’t like, you use it. Got it?”

  
“Got it. Yeah.”

  
“So, you want to do this?” Bull asked again, taking another small step closer, the space between them still seeming vast.  
Athlok nodded again, and Bull raised his brow questioningly. Bull needed things to be clear, to be yes or no and not that complicated in-between before he moved forward.  
“Yeah, I want to do this,” Athlok insisted, voice gone rough.

  
The Bull closed the distance between them in a few steps, crowding Athlok up against the wall. His horns knocked against the wall as he unconsciously took a step back. A small gasp of surprise startled out of Athlok, at how quickly Bull moved towards him, at the fact that Bull was still somewhat _taller_ and significantly _wider_ than him, leaving him nowhere to go. He was used to being hulking oxen, wasn’t used to feeling small next to someone else, and the _feelings_ it was giving him. Pinpricks crept across his body, pleasing and tingling like the buzz of static before a storm. His dick twitched as Bull raised his huge hands, tilted his head and the candlelight of the room cast long shadows off his horns.

  
“Last chance,” Bull stated, his face inches from Athlok’s, his warm breath mixing with the Herald’s own.

  
Athlok surged forward, pressing his lips against the Bull’s, flinging his arms around his neck. Bull laughed into the kiss before kissing back just as fiercely, a meeting of hungry lips and probing tongues. Their mouths tangled together, Athlok nipping at Bull’s scarred lips, the Bull making an approving growl in answer. Bull’s hands moved to his hips, squeezing and holding the man pressed back against the wall. Athlok could feel the _strength_ in those hands, knowing he would only be able worm out of Bull’s grip if he used all his strength, and that thought made him moan into Bull’s mouth. He tried to press his hips forward, wanting to feel Bull press back against him, and felt himself begin to harden as Bull’s fingers dug into his flesh through layers of clothes.

  
“Eager?” Bull asked, pulling his lips out of Athlok’s reach and keeping him pinned against the wall.

  
“Yes,” Athlok answered, breathy and glossy-eyed. He strained against Bull’s hands again, trying to lean in for another kiss, and moaned low when Bull pushed back on his hips again.

  
“Fuck.”

  
The heat in his stomach was one Bull hadn’t felt in a long time. There’d been dozens of fun, hot romps with a vast array of people, all of them just what Bull wanted in their own way. There was something different about _this_ , after watching the Inquisitor work for months now. Watching Athlok move on the battlefield, surprisingly light-footed for his size, expertly trained with two blades. He remembered the most recent fight that had hit him hard in the groin, Athlok leaping from the surrounding forest to attack, both blades sinking through the gathered crystal and hidden flesh of its neck. Strength had rippled through his figure, neck straining with exertion, thick thighs tensing through cloth, face holding a beautifully hot anger that made Bull worry his Ben-Hassrath training was going to fail him as they battled an army of Red Templars.

  
“Bull?” His voice was practically a whine, growing impatient and needy as Bull just starred down at him.

  
Bull moved his hands from Athlok’s hips to grab both his wrists. He took a moment to kiss his knuckles, kiss around the faintly glowing mark on his palm, before pinning them above his head. His neck strained as Bull pulled his arms above him, reminding Bull of that fight, and he leaned down to lick away a bead of sweat. He could hold both arms there with one hand, Athlok mostly flush with the wall, save for room for the ends of his horns. Bull’s other hand was pressed against the wall, fingers splayed next to Athlok’s shoulder, making him feel wonderfully trapped.

  
“This good?” Bull asked.

  
“S’good,” Athlok nodded lazily, watching Bull closely as he leaned in, kissing down Athlok’s jawline, lapping at the slight hint of stubble there. A shiver passed through Athlok when Bull licked a stripe from his chin to his ear before biting at his earlobe. Wet kisses peppered Athlok’s neck, making him breathe out Bull’s name encouragingly. Bull was thankful that the Boss was in his casual wear, not the rogue outfit with the complicated layers and scarves, which allowed Bull to sink in teeth hard into the muscle of his neck, at the point where neck met shoulder.

  
Athlok gasped loudly, lower body arching up against Bull, hands still pinned above his head. Soothing kisses were pressed into the indent of teeth against dark skin, Athlok basking in the lingering burn of the lovebite. The hand pressed against the wall trailed back down to Athlok’s hip, inching under the hem of his shirt.

  
“Go on, then,” Athlok ordered breathlessly, glancing down towards Bull’s hand tentatively exploring a patch of flesh. Chuckling, Bull slid his hand up Athlok’s stomach, the electric goosebumps coursing through him again. Blunted claws raked at his skin, tracing the line of muscles, lifting the shirt as Bull’s hand traveled  towards firm pectorals. He recalled watching these muscles sweat-slick during training, and grinned at the though of making them glisten with sweat as they tumbled in the sheets. Bull gave one nipple a pinch, and Athlok gasped and arched against him again.

  
“Yeah, that’s it,” Bull growled, leaning back to admire his work as he continued to toy with Athlok’s nipple, “You sound so good.”

  
Athlok laughed breathlessly, the praise and encouragement sounding so sincere and meaningful from the Bull’s lips. His hand ghosted over Athlok’s chest, finding the other nipple. Bull growled, pleased to find a hoop through this one, and tugged at it experimentally. It had the Boss’ eyes rolling back in his head for a moment.

  
“Do it again,” Athlok demanded, to Bull’s amusement. This time, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Athlok’s neck again as he pulled.

  
“ _Bull_!” Athlok cried out, straining against Bull’s grip on his arms, wanting to grab at Bull and pull him closer, but also finding satisfaction in being thoroughly trapped. He ached at the thought of how strong Bull was, knowing he could tear a man limb from limb after seeing it happen on the battlefield, yet he was using those hands now to restrain him, make him feel _good_. The mark flickered brightly for a moment, basking them in the strange green glow.

  
“Fuck, I like hearing you say my name,” Bull grinned against his skin, tugging the shirt up with one hand.

  
“Bull,” Athlok insisted, making the other man growl, “Get me out of these clothes.”

  
“’Course, Boss,” Bull let go of Athlok’s wrists, which he kept raised so Bull could easily yank off his shirt, “Ah, look at you.”

  
Athlok couldn’t help but smile at the warm, adoring look on Bull’s face as he looked over him. His large hands trailed up and down his chest and stomach, feeling the toned muscles, lingering against the hardened nipples, flicking gently at the ring this time.

  
“Pity you hide this all away,” Bull declared, echoing back to conversations about qunari’s fashion choices.

  
“Not all of us want to go around, showing off our bosoms,” Athlok teased, reaching a hand out to firmly pinch one of Bull’s nipples in retaliation. That had Bull jerking forward slightly, their hips meeting and Athlok’s eyes went wide as he felt Bull’s impressive erection press against his own. Even if he teased Bull about asking for trouble by not wearing clothes, he enjoyed the fact that Bull was half-bare all the time. It let him watch the man’s shoulder’s muscles shift under silver skin when he lift his battleax, let him see beads of perspiration roll down scarred skin on hot days in the training grounds, let him just stare at the Bull’s chest in the tavern and imagine what it would feel like to touch him, to taste him. His mouth watered over the fact that now he was going to live out all those fantasies in reality.

  
“You like it,” Bull growled, rolling his hips back and dragging his clothed cock against Athlok’s again.

  
“I do,” Athlok panted, moving a hand down between them to _feel_ it, watching how it tented even those baggy pants the Bull wore, swallowing hard as he imagined Bull’s length inside him, stretching his lips or filling his ass. As he fondled Bull through his clothing, dragging his hand slowly against the bulge, Bull fumbled at his harness, casting it aside to leave Athlok to examine that landscape of chest and bulge of soft stomach and map of scars up close and person. He leaned in, still palming Bull’s erection, and kissed against a particularly deep scar on Bull’s chest. Wondering the story behind each of the marks, he trailed the tip of his tongue against the scattered scars, knowing that was the type of thing to ask later, _after_. His mouth found one of Bull’s nipples, sucking hard, swirling his tongue against it. He briefly wondered if Bull was a cuddler, desperately hoped he was, before a low noise from Bull brought him back.

  
“Feeling good, yeah?” hummed Athlok, pressing harder against Bull’s cock and laying his chin against Bull’s chest to look up at him.

  
Bull laughed, “Yeah, you’re pretty good with that sweet tongue of yours, Boss.”

  
“Boss,” Athlok laughed back, realizing how strange this all was, bedding the qunari spy who called him _Boss_ , “As the boss, I say it’s time for pants off.”

  
“Yes, ser,” Bull gave a lazy salute, grinning that lopsided smile of his, looking pointedly downwards.

  
Athlok hurriedly struggled out of his boots, kicking them off and across the room. Gray, gnarled hands rested on his hips, rubbing circles through his clothing. Once he nodded, and Bull began to _drag_ his pants and underthings down together, slowly and purposefully. Bull watched, his stormy eye clouded with lust, the hard line of Athlok’s hips being completely revealed, the first tease of coarse white hairs, the base of his erection. He tugged them down, Athlok’s erection springing free at last and curving in a perfect arch ups towards his stomach. Licking his lips, Bull let the pants fall to the floor as he examined Athlok’s girth, the dusky shade of his length. A wicked smile crept onto Bull’s features, his hand moving to stroke lazily at him, making Athlok’s breath catch. It’d been awhile since Bull’s been with another qunari, and he was almost surprised by the size of Athlok, the heaviness of him in his hand. He stroked this thumb against the slit, smearing the small accumulation of precum around the head.

  
“Pants,” Athlok insisted, reaching out with one hand to tug at Bull’s laces. Bull stilled his hand for a moment to remove his own boots, then let Athlok slowly pull lose the ties. His pants loosen, slipping down and catching at his erection, “Tease.”

  
In a swift movement, the pants were pushed the rest of the way, pooling at their feet. Athlok bit his lip at the sight of Bull’s erection, huge and dark and _thick_ between his massive thighs. The warrior was finally bare before him, the eyepatch still hiding a small section of him, but Athlok suspected that was something for later, something for if this became _more_. He spit into his hand, moving it down to slick Bull’s erection and nudging Bull’s hand away before pressing them together and beginning to pump both their lengths.

  
“Shit,” Bull grunted, hand gripping the back of Athlok’s neck, watching as the man bit his lip in concentration as obscene sounds filled the quarters. He seen the boss worry his lip between his teeth during war table debriefings and when he strained to pull his weapons from a dead giant, had always found it hot in it’s way, but _now -- Unf._

  
Athlok whimpered quietly as Bull squeezed at his neck, pulling him forward so their foreheads were pressed together. His bright eyes flickered up to Bull’s, a sweet smile blooming on his face that made _Bull’s_ breath catch for a change, warmth and need flooding his veins. He thrust forward into the ring of Athlok’s hand with a grunt, before stealing his mouth in another deep kiss. Athlok squeezed their erections as Bull pressed his tongue between his plump lips, making them both groan. Bull kissed hard, pulling Athlok further into the kiss, taking claim on his mouth and enveloping it with his own. A slow drag of Athlok’s hand and another needy whine made Bull nearly come undone then and there, making him change his kisses to gentler, linger things at the corner of Athlok’s mouth or wet against his swollen lips.

  
“Keep this up and I won’t last much longer,” admitted Bull.

  
“Yeah?” Athlok asked blearily, pride showing in his voice and small smirk.

  
“Bed?”

  
“Mm-hm.”

  
With that, Bull slipped his hands behind Athlok’s thighs and lifted, Athlok’s feet leaving the floor easily. The man in his arms let out a squeal of surprise that had him blushing with embarrassment as he almost tipped backwards in Bull’s grasp. Instinctively, he swung his legs around Bull’s waist and gripped his shoulders, afraid to fall, knowing Bull wouldn’t let him.

  
“Woah there, big guy,” Bull said soothingly, holding firmly onto his buttocks, “I’ve got you.”

  
Athlok blinked down at Bull, heart pounding in his chest and mouth slightly agape. It’d been _years_ since anyone had picked him up, beside the maybe the stray giant hurtling him through the air. The last time he could remember, his mother hand swung him up into her arms for a tight embrace after he’d perfected some sword technique after days of training, and he had to have been young, horns half the size as they were now. He was slowly becoming aware of his erection pressed firmly against the Bull’s soft gut, Bull’s own erection brushing against his ass. Glancing at the intersection of their bodies, he thought of how easily Bull could break even him, and _oh_ , how he wanted to be broken.

  
“You with me?” Bull asked, brow furrowed. He squeezed one ass cheek gently in an attempt to get his attention, a pit of worry rising as he wondered if he miscalculated.

  
“Y-Yeah.” It came out much more winded and needy than he expected. He patted Bull’s shoulder reassuringly, “M’good. Bed. Now.”

  
The grin Athlok was growing so fond of returned to Bull’s face, wide and enthusiastic and bright. He strained his neck up towards Athlok, the other man meeting him halfway for a kiss and Bull walked them to the bed. When Bull’s knees hit the bed, he let go of Athlok and let the man plop down into the massive Orelsian bed. He loomed over him for a minute, examining the panting man laid out before him, sweat clinging to dark gray skin, dark horns curling upwards from his forehead, snowy white hair curling from sweat. After a minute of Bull’s eyes exploring every inch of him, Athlok wriggled his hips, cock bobbing temptingly between his legs.

  
“Handsome,” Bull growled, leaning forward over Athlok. For once, he didn’t have to worry about crushing his lover beneath him, was able to ease down fully over him, trapping their erections between their bodies. Their lips met again for a brief moment, before Bull began to work his way downward. His lips brushed against the darkening mark from earlier, pressing another kiss to it. He teased down across Athlok’s chest, taking the ring at his nipple into his mouth this time, clicking it against his teeth as he played with it. Sucking, he tugged back slightly, Athlok arching off the bed with a hiss. His hands found Bull’s horns, holding onto them tight at the base, stroking his thumbs across the sensitive skin where flesh met bone.

  
“Fuck, yeah,” Bull hummed, nipping down across the stretch of muscles. He could feel Athlok’s cock leaking against his chest, felt him squirm when the the sensitive skin brushed against the pudge of his stomach. Enjoying the feeling of such a large man wringing under him, he mouthed at the intersection of hip and torso, moving from one hip to the other and not yet closing in on the spot he knew Athlok wanted him the most.

  
“Bull,” Athlok whined, moving so the head brushed against Bull’s jaw. Bull moved his hands up, pressing Athlok down against the bed firmly.

  
“Patience.”

  
“ _Mmm_.”

  
Bull sucked a deep, already blackening bruise into one thigh. He smiled, imagining the Boss dressing later and finding it there, remembering Bull’s touch. The smile grew as Bull thought of the possibility of him being called away on a mission, wearing bruises shaped like Bull’s mouth under his clothing, feeling them smart and sting when he brushed against them. He decided to make a matching one of the other thigh, for good measure, and another low whine of need rose from the man.

  
“You’ve been good, Boss. Patient like I asked you,” Bull hummed, brushing his fingers of one hand against the bruises to make him jerk and twitch, “Ready for your reward?”  
A breathy ‘ _yes_ ’ made its way out, barely audible as Athlok gazed down his body at Bull poised between his legs. Bull licked his lips, making him wet and slick, before leaning forward and swiping his tongue down the underside of Athlok’s cock. He groaned loudly, and Bull’s own cock twitched at the sound. It was low and needy and desperate, willing Bull onward. He lapped at the head, smearing the leaking tip against his lips, before he slipped his lips over the member.

  
“ _Ugn_ ,” Athlok choked out, fingers digging into the base of Bull’s horns and pressing Bull farther downward. Bull relished the musky taste of Athlok, the fact that he size was making his lips stretch. He eased away to suck at his head again and made sure Athlok hips were pinned against the bed before letting him guide Bull back down his length. He stopped just short of swallowing all of him, easing up again and Athlok made a whine that sounded both disappointed and wanting all at once. Bull bobbed quickly a few times, sucking hard and tracing the line of Athlok’s vein’s with the lip of his tongue, Athlok wiggling beneath his hand and mouth. This time, when Athlok pushed him down, he let his length hit the back of his throat and swallowed around it. His nose pressed against Athlok skin, breathing in the husky smell, swiping his tongue back and forth against his member stretching his lips. He pulled away slightly, sucking at only the head, before he swallowed down the entire length again for good measure. Athlok strained against Bull’s grip on his hip, eyes rolling back as he called Bull’s name.

  
When he eased back again, he moved his hand from Athlok’s hip, letting the man arch back up into Bull’s mouth. Planting his feet on the bed, he fucked up into Bull’s mouth, hips jerking off the bed again and again. Bull let him go, let him move desperately against the Bull’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat, eyes screwed shut, panting loudly until his movements turned more erratic. Only then did Bull quickly pull away with a wet pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Athlok made a noise of disappointment, eyes looking hungry.

  
“Wanna make this last,” Bull said gently, smoothing his hands down his legs, eying the erection now slick with spit, “What do you want me to do to you?”

  
Athlok’s eyes went wide for a moment with surprise. He wasn’t expecting the Bull to _ask_ , having heard him explicitly state the filthy things he wanted to do to those he was flirting with. He had almost expected Bull to pin him down and fuck him senseless, which wasn’t a bad idea, but Bull’s consideration made warmth bloom in his chest. Again, Athlok worried at his lip in thought, mulling over the question before a cheeky grin spread across his face.

  
“Can I be on top? Can I _really_ ride the Bull?” Athlok sounded almost giddy as he sat up, and Bull wasn’t sure he could ever deny the man anything if he asked like that.

  
“Sure, anything you want,” Bull nodded, his erection throbbing at the thought. He stroked it lazily as he leaned forward over him, one arm bracketing him, slowly kissing and exploring his mouth. He dragged his tongue against Athlok, moving slowly and purposely despite how hungry and frenzied Athlok tried to kiss back.

  
“C’mon,” Athlok insisted suddenly, grabbing Bull by a horn and yanking him down onto the bed. Bull toppled over him, caught off-guard and thrown off-balance by his strong tug. With Athlok allowing himself to be pushed around so far, Bull wasn’t expecting a show of strength from the man. It startled a laugh out of him, low and rumbling, as he propped himself back up. He took another moment to gaze down at the man, grinning warmly at the already disheveled look, the hungry eyes, the strength and power held in his sweat-slick muscles and the green glow of his palm. Growing more impatient, Athlok pushed at his shoulder, trying to get him to roll over and lay out on the bed. Bull realized just how wide this fancy bed of the Boss’ was as he checked the space around him, wondered about getting one for his room.

  
“Alright, alright, I’m moving,” Bull chuckled, laying on his back across the bed, slightly propped up by the feathered pillows piled against the headboard. He spread out his legs temptingly, Athlok moving to kneel between them. He looked reverent, as if he was worshiping the Bull stretched out before him, hand snaking up the inside of his thighs, eyes lit up as they moved across his form. It felt like he’d been waiting for this, _wanting_ this for so long. He slid his thumb against the crease of Bull’s thigh before slowly moving forward, hands on either side of Bull as he kissed from the knotted scar on Bull’s knee to his hip, across the soft fat of his stomach to the hard line of his chest muscles.

  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Athlok said softly between kisses, “Been thinking of you… Been _wanting_ you…” Images of all he had imagined doing to the Bull, having the Bull do to him flood through his mind, making him blush deeper as he continued to kiss Bull’s skin. He’d imagined Bull on top of him, under him, inside him. Fingers, cock, filling, tasting like he smelled — of musk and leather and metal. He’d imagined pushing inside Bull, between his scarred lips or thrusting against his firm ass cheeks, wondered what Bull would look like with Athlok filling _him_. He hoped he could explore all those things, believed that Bull would be on board, so he pushed the images away to enjoy the fact that Bull had finally made his way to his bed.

  
Repositioning himself, he straddled one of Bull’s thick, fatty thighs and pressed his groin down against him. He sprawled out across him, still kissing against silver flesh, nipping gently at his collarbones and the hollow of his neck and his Adam’s apple. Bull began to rake his hands up and down Athlok’s back, admiring the smooth skin there, mostly unblemished by scars, feeling the strong muscles in his back from the rigorous training Athlok did. As Athlok began to rut slowly against him, Bull tiptoed his fingers down his spine, hands finding his ass and squeezing tight. Rough knuckles kneaded against the swell of his ass, sneaking in a tight squeeze on occasion. When Athlok pressed down harder and moaned, Bull slapped his ass lightly, watching the ripples spread through it. As Athlok continued to grind against Bull’s thigh, his cock leaking onto Bull’s hip, Bull began to tease a finger between his cheeks. Athlok’s breath hitched as Bull slid one finger against Athlok’s tight ring of muscle.

  
“Oil?” Bull grunted out, Athlok shifting and nudging Bull’s cock with his knee.

  
“Did you come over unprepared?” Athlok needled Bull, giving a long, slow rock of his hips. He propped himself up slightly, looking down at Bull.

  
“Nah, left it in my pants,” Bull nodded towards where they had discarded their clothing.

  
“A bit presumptuous of you,” Athlok grinned, stretching out and reaching for the oil tucked away in his bedside table. Bull gave his hip a slight pinch, making the Boss jump slightly and smirk back at him. Athlok stretched as far as he could, reaching into the back of the drawer, and Bull whistled low at the taunt flesh all laid out for him. He snatched it up, handing the small vial over to Bull.

  
“Can never be too prepared, huh?” Bull uncapped the bottle as Athlok repositioned on Bull’s thigh, sitting up as he lazily ground against Bull’s hip, “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Boss.”

  
“So are you, Bull,” Athlok smiled gently, brushing his fingertips across Bull’s stomach and leaning down to place a kiss in the same spot. Bull sighed appreciatively, drizzling the oil over his fingers and rubbing them together to warm the liquid. He slid his hand between Athlok’s cheeks again, middle finger spreading oil over his entrance. The Boss pressed back against his finger before thrusting forward again. He reached out for Bull’s cock, pumping it in time with the steady grinding of his hips.

  
Bull circled the hole with his fingertip, “Feel so tight, baby.”

  
Athlok’s breath hitched slightly and he pressed back again, the tip of Bull’s finger teasing inside. Slowly, Bull worked his finger in to the first knuckle, Athlok tensing around his calloused finger and stopping his movements against Bull’s thigh. When he felt the muscle relax, Bull steadily worked the finger into the next knuckle.

  
“Good?” Bull asked as Athlok grit his teeth slightly. Bull’s fingers were thick and rough, the one finger alone filling him more than anything had in some time. He let out a long breath before rocking back on Bull’s hand.

  
“Good,” Athlok breathed, lowering himself to sprawl fully across Bull and move in slow, small circles as he grew accustomed to the feeling of Bull gently pushing into him. He moved his hands onto either side of Bull’s face, holding him still to kiss him solidly, moving his tongue in time with Bull’s finger. Bull began to work the slick finger in and out, easing him open and enjoying the flashes of pleasure that played on Athlok’s face, “A-another.”

  
“Yeah?” Bull asked, Athlok nodding against his cheek. He pulled his finger free, Athlok hissing slightly at the loss, before he added another slick finger. He pressed in slowly again, the muscle clenching around his fingers as he let out an appreciative rumble. Easing Athlok open, he worked up to first knuckles, scissoring his fingers apart slightly, and was able to steadily work up to the last knuckles. As he began to thrust in and out, Athlok began to make small ah ah ah’s against his neck, occasionally finding enough wits to pepper kisses against Bull’s shoulder and neck.

  
“One … one more,” Athlok breathed, grinding back against Bull’s hand again, “Then I’ll be ready.”

  
Bull hummed slightly, pulling his hand away from Athlok to drip more oil onto his fingers. Athlok watched hungrily, watched the oil drip down onto the mattress, wanting to be completely filled by Bull.

  
“ _Ah!_ ” Athlok exclaimed, biting his lip to stifle another yell as Bull’s fingers began to slip between his cheeks, his mark on his hand flickering to light briefly once more, “ _B-Bull_.”

  
“I got you, Boss,” Bull said, stroking against Athlok’s face with his free hand, “Remember, I don’t want to do anything that you don’t-”

  
“Fuck, it feel’s _good_ , Bull,” Athlok insisted, pushing himself up to glance over his shoulder, just able to see Bull’s hand moving against him from this angle. Bull twisted his fingers wickedly, making Athlok cry out again, fingers digging into Bull’s chest. He let out small little huffs as Bull thrust his fingers deep inside. Slowly, carefully, he swiped a pad over his prostate, making Athlok tremble and his eyes roll back in his head, “F-Fuck.”

  
Athlok pushed back on Bull’s hand, grinding down and fucking himself on his fingers. His hands pressed against Bull’s chest, his eyes squeezed shut as he moved back and forth steadily. His muscles strained and stretched like they did during practice, when he practiced those fluid forms he liked to use in battle, back and shoulders shifting, wet with sweat.

  
“That’s it. You’re doing good,” Bull hummed, watching Athlok closely. He lifted his head up to press a kiss against Athlok’s forehead as he rocked against him, which left the man even more breathless, “You look so pretty, strung out like this.”

  
Athlok laughed slightly, wriggling his ass, “Wait ‘til I actually get on your cock, then.”

  
“Shit,” Bull huffed out, feeling like he might have met his match. He shouldn’t have been surprised, really, having often struggled to keep up with him on the battlefield, always impressed by his vigor and stamina and _passion_.

  
“I’m ready,” Athlok stated, lifting himself up and off of Bull’s fingers. He look a minute to catch his breath, hands roaming across Bull’s chest and shoulders, before he repositioned. He took hold of Bull’s neglected length, squeezing tightly at the base and smiling smugly as Bull’s head lulled against the pillow. Thighs bracketed Bull’s hips, Athlok sitting forward as he began to line up Bull’s cock. Massive, silver hands covered his thighs and squeezed, rubbing soothing circles into the hard muscles. Slowly, carefully, Athlok eased the tip in. He watched as Bull’s mouth slackened slightly, eye lighting up, and pressed down a little farther. He began to rock slowly, easing more and more of Bull instead of him with each movement.

  
“Fuck, _fuck_ , so good,” Bull breathed to the ceiling, head pressing back among the pillows as Athlok clenched around him.

  
Bracing his palms on Bull’s stomach, Athlok slowly seated himself fully on Bull. They both let out long, satisfied moans at the sensation, Athlok feeling fuller than he ever had been before, feeling as if he was being pushed to his very limits, and Bull reveling in the tight heat clenching around him. He was impressed, not everyone able to take him to the hilt, and he grinned proudly up at the Boss. He slapped his ass lightly, before Athlok began to grind circles against Bull, still completely seated on him. Bull dug his fingers into Athlok’s ass cheeks, watching the strain of Athlok’s muscles and the way his face contorted in pleasure. He slowly lifted himself up, only the head still instead, before sliding back down.

  
“You take it so good,” Bull growled, slapping his ass hard enough to leave a mark this time. Athlok hummed, face flushed dark, eyes gone bleary again. He began moving up and down Bull’s length in earnest, letting out groans and huffs of pleasure, eyes open in slits to stare down at Bull under him. It was better than he had imagined, Bull knowing exactly when to be gentle and when to be rough, Bull’s calloused hands sending jolts of pleasure through him, Bull’s cock warm and _huge_ inside of him. Bull’s hands trailed up his sides, sending goosebumps across his skin, and making his head lull back.

  
“ _Uff_ , Bull, Bull,” Athlok grunted out, leaning back and bracing himself on Bull’s thighs, fingers holding on desperately. Bull felt a light spark of something against his flesh, guessed it had to do with the mark and tried to ignore it. He focused instead on the way Athlok’s muscles shifted, stomach stretched out, his cock bobbing as he fucked himself on Bull’s cock, “ _Ah_ , you feel so good. So big. _So_ -” He bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut again. His own erection was dribbling, running down the length and dripping against his stomach.

  
“That’s it, beautiful. You’re doing so - _uhn_ \- so good. You were right. _Ahh_. You look perfect on my cock,” Bull hummed, raking his fingers down the outside of his thighs, leaving lines with his blunt nails.

  
Mouth hanging open, body bowing, Athlok lifting himself up and down again and again, the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh and of loud, gasping breathes filled the room. Bull could see Athlok become more and more desperate, dragging his tight muscle frantically up and down Bull’s length, pressing back down with vigor and swirling his hips. Bull dug his fingers into his cheeks again, kneading at his ass and using the pads of his thumbs to rub soothing circles on his hips. His breathes became more and more ragged, moans becoming sharper, picking up a pitch.

  
“Bull, please,” Athlok whined, arms beginning to tremble, “Bull, fuck me, _please_.”

  
Bull let out a hungry growl, sitting up and nearly knocking Athlok off the bed in the process. He pulled out of Athlok, catching him by the waist and easing him down to the bed. He moved between his legs, hooking Athlok’s ankles over his shoulders, tops of his feet pressing against his horns. The way Athlok was biting his lip, trembling slightly under Bull’s firm touch was enough to make him spend quickly if he wasn’t careful. He wanted to make sure the Boss felt _good_ first, thoroughly fucked, before he let himself get off.

  
As he lined himself up with Athlok’s hole, which was slick and ready for him, he took a moment to gaze down heatedly at the man. Sweat was gathered on his chest, dampening his hair and making it stick to his face, his horns. A lazy smile crossed Athlok’s features as Bull stared, and there was a pang in his chest as Bull thought of how easily he smiled, after nearly dying in the snow, while he suffered through a nasty cold to attend to some political fallout with Jopsehine, when someone did something impressive during battle. It only made Bull want him more, want to get a chance to see more of these sex-sated smiles. Athlok nudged Bull’s neck with his foot, pulling him from his thoughts and spurring him back into action.

  
When Bull leaned forward, he grabbed Athlok’s arms, pinning them to the bed at his sides. Smoothly, he slid into Athlok, the man’s mouth falling open again. He slowly picked up the speed of his thrusting until Athlok was letting out a small grunt with every thrust, his knees bent back towards his shoulders, his eyes locked with Bull’s one. Bull always enjoyed watching his partners, enjoyed seeing the nuances of their pleasure, and was especially pleased that Athlok was watching him _back_. He could see his eyes roll back with a particularly strong thrust, see him swallow around a cry of pleasure that got caught in a rough gasp, see that fuckin’ beautiful way he bit hard enough at his lip to make it swell as Bull pushed into him.

  
“I’m - I’m so close,” he whined, arching up as much as he could when he was bent in half, Bull pressing over him. He could feel it welling up inside of him, blooming like fire on the horizon so close but just out of reach, his cock beginning to throb just this side of painful. Bull set a ruthless pace for a long moment, Athlok writhing and crying out, a pool of precum on his stomach gathering on his stomach.

  
Bull buried himself in Athlok to the hilt, “Yeah? Do you wanna come?”

  
“Y-Yeah,” Athlok nodded desperately, swallowing hard, “ _Bull_.”

  
Bull pulled out and thrust in hard again, “Can you ask nicely? I like hearing that sweet voice of yours.”

  
“Bull, please. Touch me. Let me come,” Athlok panted, and Bull relinquished the hold his arms, adjusting so Athlok’s legs were around his waist, to take hold of his aching erection. He thrust again Athlok again, his hand moving quickly between Athlok’s legs. The man was already trembling, the built up heat spreading, filling him to the tips of his toes to the tips of his horns.

  
“ _Bull!_ ” Athlok finished with a shout, clenching down around Bull. His eyes rolled back, toes curling, white blooming across his vision, as he came in thick ropes against Bull’s hand and his own stomach. Green light spilled from his hand as they clenched at the sheets, arching up from the bed, body a perfect curve. Bull fucked him through it, moving gentle and slow as the orgasm pulsed through his body, hands ghosting across his sweaty skin. Bull stilled, pushed deep inside, as the last of the aftershocks jolted through Athlok. The man fell limp against the bed, limbs sprawled out, hole fluttering around Bull.

  
“How pretty,” Bull hummed, grinding against him again, making the man whimper. He brought his hand to his mouth, lapping cum off his hand, and Athlok moaned long and drawn out, “Taste good, Boss.”

  
He smeared his fingers through the spot of spunk on Athlok’s stomach, bringing that to Athlok’s lips. His mouth dropped open, Bull pushing his rough fingers inside. Slowly, Bull dragged both his fingers and his cock in and out of Athlok, the man writhing and whining weakly.

  
“Shit, baby, you should see yourself,” Bull grabbed his hips for leverage, letting himself give in now that Athlok was spent and fucked out. His thrusting became quick and erratic, Athlok trembling and whining, nerves on fire and barely able to take much more, “Look so good. So good on my - _ugh_.”

  
“Come inside me, Bull,” Athlok breathed out, groping at Bull’s thigh to pull his hips forward again.

  
“ _Fuuuuck_ , yeah, _Athlok_ ,” Bull thrust in hard again, hips flush with Athlok. He came with a loud growl that rolled through Athlok, the way that Bull growled out his _name_ making him whimper and arch weakly off the bed again. He could feel Bull’s hot seed fill him, Bull twitching inside of him, Bull’s nails cutting into his hips. Bull moved weakly for a few more thrusts, before pulling out slowly, watching his cum drip from Athlok and onto the bed. Athlok sighed, wrapping his legs around Bull’s hips in an attempt to tug him forward onto the bed.

  
“Shit, you were fantastic,” Bull grinned, leaning down over him. He pressed a quick kiss to Athlok’s cheek, before leaning back again to admire him. His face and chest were flushed darker, his eyelids drooping, a sleepy, lazy smile on his face, “Good for you, too?”

  
“Mm, very good. Almost the best.”

  
“ _Almost_?” Bull guffawed at that, all fond, “Well, guess we’ll just have to try harder next time.”

  
Athlok’s heart skipped a beat at next time, having briefly wondered if he was just another fuck for the Iron Bull. He knew the man had slept with a barmaid (or two, or four) in the tavern, had been caught with a soldier in his bed more than once. A brief flicker of worry had rose up that it was for show, fucking the Inquisitor, but that eased away as Bull smiled.

  
“Want me to clean up?”

  
“Worry about it later,” Athlok shrugged slightly, “C’mere.” He reached up for Bull’s horn, gently tugging him down more fully over him.

  
“You’re the boss, Boss,” Bull grinned, gently kissing at his chest and shoulders, “I like seeing you like this.”

  
“Oh yeah?” Atlok lazily ran a hand up Bull’s back, across his cheek and down a horn.

  
“Yeah, Boss. You look all blissed out,” Bull hummed, kissing his cheek again, “Good look on you.”

  
“Thought maybe you were gonna say naked,” Athlok admitted, eyelids drooping shut.

  
“Well, that, too,” Bull laughed, shifting above him. When he sat up slightly, Athok’s eyes snapped back open. The pit of worry rose again as Bull drew back, his skin feeling cold as cum and sweat cooled, as Bull moved away from him.

  
“You’re going to stay, right?” Athlok questioned quietly, looking vulnerable and strung out in the afterglow.

  
“Yeah, just thought we could get more comfortable first,” Bull explained, running a hand down his side, “Not gonna just gonna sneak out on you. Gonna give you the package deal.”

  
“Good,” Athlok patted the man’s thigh, before letting Bull adjust, still feeling weak and tingly and unable to move himself.

  
“Y’know, your hand does a _thing_ sometimes. Kinda scary, kinda hot.”

  
“Does it?” Athlok glanced blearily at the mark, which wasn’t emitting any light right now.

  
“Yeah… I’ve been trying to think of a good joke about package…”

  
“I have faith in you.”

  
Bull slipped a hand under his shoulders and ass, hefting him up from the bed and Athlok let out a small gasp again. The _size_ of Bull, the _strength_ had his flaccid member beginning to take notice again.

  
“Make noises like that, and you’ll get more of my package deal.”

  
“Ah, there you go,” Athlok patted him lazily, smiling stupidly at the bad joke.

  
Bull position them both across the bed, reorganizing the pillows that were jostled in the tumble, draping Athlok over him. He rested Athlok’s head against his arm, horns carefully arranged to not catch on the other’s. A sleepy, sated sigh rose from Athlok as he snuggled Bull. He slung an arm over Bull’s stomach, rubbing soothingly against Bull’s pudgy belly, feeling the rumble of laughter as Bull chuckled happily. He leaned down, kissing Athlok’s forehead, the base of his horn.

  
“Sleep, Boss. Relax,” Bull rumbled gently, the words already helping along the heaviness of slumber, “Forget about the world out there for a bit. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on this becoming part of a larger Iron Bull/Adaar series, then eventually a Iron Bull/Adaar/Dorian series.


End file.
